


crawl till dawn

by joshllyman



Series: kurodai week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Other, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: “That’s nice of them.” Tetsurou kisses Daichi’s cheek absentmindedly and pulls away, going over to check the calendar next to the fridge. Asahi and Suga’s party is, sure enough, scribbled onto today’s date, along with a circle drawn around it in red marker. Tetsurou sighs.“Yeah, I saw,” Daichi says.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: kurodai week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734499
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80
Collections: KuroDai Week 2020





	crawl till dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo is a vampire in this piece. There is a blood-drinking scene; it is not graphic. Nevertheless, if you wish to skip, it starts at "Okay," he says, steeling himself, and is over beginning with "You still with me?"  
> This was written for Kurodai Week 2020 day four: light/dark.

By the time Tetsurou’s alarm goes off, the other side of the bed is long cold. 

He groans as he rolls over, twisting himself further in the mess of blankets. A single stream of light shines into the bedroom through the closed curtains, casting itself across the bottom of the bed. He shivers, and doing so causes a frown to appear on his face. 

“Daichi?” he calls.

There’s no answer, so Tetsurou sighs and slips out of bed. He steals a sweatshirt from Daichi’s side of the closet and shoves his feet into those stupid cat slippers Kenma bought him the year before. He crosses his arms, trying to conserve the body heat he does have, and wanders out into the house to find his husband.

“Daichi?” he calls again.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!” Daichi answers. Tetsurou follows the sound of his voice and finds him in the kitchen. He’s in a plain white v-neck and sweats, an apron tied around his waist. The sweet aroma of chocolate fills Tetsurou’s nose.

“Brownies?” Tetsurou questions, coming behind Daichi and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Mm,” Daichi answers. He turns his head to peck Tetsurou’s lips. “Suga and Asahi’s housewarming is tonight, remember?”

“Ah,” Tetsurou says. He hadn’t remembered. He settles his chin on Daichi’s shoulder. “What time is that, again?”

“Well after dark,” Daichi answers. “They double checked the sunset so we could come.”

“That’s nice of them.” Tetsurou kisses Daichi’s cheek absentmindedly and pulls away, going over to check the calendar next to the fridge. Asahi and Suga’s party is, sure enough, scribbled onto today’s date, along with a circle drawn around it in red marker. Tetsurou sighs. 

“Yeah, I saw,” Daichi says. 

“We’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”

“You’ll be freezing all day and sluggish all night. I’ll be fine.”

Tetsurou goes over to the table and slumps into a chair, burying his head in his arms. “If I just rest today, it can wait.”

“Tetsu,” Daichi admonishes. A hand is placed on Tetsurou’s forearm, and he looks up to see that Daichi has taken the seat beside him. “You worry too much.”

Tetsurou grimaces. “I’m not sure I worry enough.”

“You’ve never hurt me,” Daichi reminds him. “You’re more than careful enough. Let me finish baking, and then you can feed and we’ll both take a nap after.”

Tetsurou sighs and lets his head fall forward again. Daichi’s arms surround his waist, and he lifts up so that Daichi can tug him closer. He lets himself droop against Daichi.

“What you are isn’t your fault,” Daichi murmurs.

Tetsurou huffs against Daichi’s chest. “You say that at least once a month.”

“Because you need reminded every time you have to feed,” Daichi answers. He lifts Tetsurou’s chin so they’re looking each other in the eyes. “You didn’t choose this.”

“But you did,” Tetsurou answers.

“Yes, I did,” Daichi says. His hand cups Tetsurou’s jaw, strong and soft all at once. “You’re a good man, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Hardly a man at all.” An alarm sounds from Daichi’s phone, but Daichi makes no attempt to get up. He lets Tetsurou fall against him again, and Tetsurou buries himself against Daichi’s shoulder. 

“Your brownies will burn,” Tetsurou sighs.

“They can wait a moment.” 

Tetsurou closes his eyes and breathes in Daichi’s scent. Daichi has always smelled so good, a little woodsy and a little sweet. Something feral inside of Tetsurou begins to rise, urging him to lift his face and latch onto Daichi’s neck, but he fights against it, growling at himself as quietly as he can. Daichi laughs and parts from him.

“A good man,” Daichi repeats. He leans forward and seals their lips together in a kiss before standing. Tetsurou leans his head on his hand and watches as he takes the brownies out of the oven. The curve of his ass as he leans over doesn’t help the desire Tetsurou is fighting against, but it’s mixed now with the need to hold him tight, to make him feel good. Tetsurou’s nostrils flare as he takes a deep breath. 

Daichi stands and sets the brownie pan on the counter. He turns the oven off and puts all his extra supplies in the sink before turning back to Tetsurou.

“These need to cool,” he says, offering Tetsurou a soft smile. “So we can take care of you now.”

Tetsurou stands, his limbs heavy. He stumbles a bit, but Daichi’s there to catch him, his strong arms locking around Tetsurou to keep him upright. His smile fades away.

“Maybe we should have done this yesterday,” he says.

Tetsurou shakes his head. “You need as much time between as possible.”

“Not at risk of letting you get like this,” Daichi says.

Tetsurou waves a weak hand. “Get the Powerade and whatever snacks you want.”

Daichi ignores him in favor of helping him into the bedroom. Tetsurou hates this, hates that his body gets so weak, hates that he’s so dependent on Daichi, hates that being dependent on Daichi causes Daichi so much pain. Daichi sits him up against the headboard and covers his legs with the blankets before leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

“I’ll be right back.”

Daichi leaves again. Tetsurou gathers his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them. He closes his eyes and turns up his senses, listening to Daichi rustle around in the kitchen. A shiver passes through him, making him feel weak and shaky, and he has to tune out. He bites his lip.

“Fangs out already, hm?” Daichi questions as he moves back into the room. His apron is gone. He’s got his arms full, a red Powerade and a bag of chips and a sandwich, and there’s a smear of dark brown above his lip that suggests he cut into the brownies already. “I’m moving next month’s feeding up by a day.”

“That’s really not necessary,” Tetsurou grumbles, but he knows there’s no point in arguing with Daichi when he’s like this. Daichi sets his snacks carefully on the nightstand and maneuvers himself between Tetsurou’s legs. He leans his head forward, exposing the back of his neck. Tetsurou lifts a hand and traces over the barely-there pink wounds from the month before. Daichi shudders.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he murmurs. 

Tetsurou lowers his mouth to the soft skin exposed by Daichi’s T-shirt. He starts by kissing everything he can reach, trying to remind himself that there are things he can do that cause Daichi pleasure and not pain. Daichi laughs; this is a routine many years in the making, and he’s used to the smooching session that always precedes feeding.

Tetsurou pauses and takes a deep breath. His arms lock around Daichi’s waist, tight enough to keep him upright but not so tight that he can’t escape if he needs to.

“Okay,” he says, steeling himself.

He opens his mouth and presses his fangs into Daichi’s neck.

Daichi groans and shifts backward into Tetsurou’s hold. Tetsurou fights to keep his head clear as the warmth of Daichi’s blood begins to flow into him. There’s a pull deep within him that begs him to take, take, take until there’s nothing left, but he combats it, only drinking until the edge of hunger is gone, until the weakness recedes and he starts to feel like himself again. He pulls apart from Daichi and reaches into the top drawer of the nightstand, grabbing the alcohol wipes and a bandaid.

“You still with me?” he asks.

Daichi nods slowly as Tetsurou rips open the wipe. He runs it over the minute wounds in Daichi’s skin and covers each of them with a bandaid. When he’s finished, Daichi slumps backward against him, scooting down until he can look up at Tetsurou.

“How...do you feel?” he asks, his words slightly slurred.

“Fine,” Tetsurou grits out. He grabs the Powerade, jostling Daichi slightly, and opens Daichi’s hand so he accepts it. “Drink, please.”

Daichi does as he’s told, downing half the bottle in one go. Tetsurou wipes away the dribble of liquid that drips its way down Daichi’s chin. He pops open the chips and slides one into Daichi’s mouth. Quiet crunching fills the room as Tetsurou feeds him one after another. The bag is mostly gone when Daichi waves Tetsurou’s hand away.

“I’m okay,” Daichi says quietly. Tetsurou returns the bag to the nightstand and wraps his arms around Daichi’s waist again, holding him close.

“I’m sorry.”

“Shut up, Tetsu,” Daichi says. He moves his head and brushes his lips against Tetsurou’s cheek in a messy imitation of a kiss. “I’m fine.”

Tetsurou doesn’t answer. It’s not long before Daichi drifts off into sleep, his hand clutching Tetsurou’s, and Tetsurou eventually follows suit.

\---

“We should have set an alarm, is all I’m saying,” Daichi says later that night.

Tetsurou runs a hand through his hair as Daichi presses the doorbell. “It’s not my fault you woke up and jumped my bones.”

“Feeding makes me horny and I woke up with your cock pressed directly against my ass, that’s not my fault either.”

The door opens in the middle of Daichi’s statement, and Suga greets them with a grin painted on their lips. 

“If I woke up with Kuroo’s cock up my ass, I’d be much happier than you look, Dai,” they say, and Tetsurou snickers as Daichi’s face reddens. They turn their eyes to Tetsurou. “Come in, please.”

“Sorry we’re late,” Daichi grumbles as they step inside. “Our nap went late.”

“That sounds delightful,” Suga answers, still giggling as they take Tetsurou and Daichi’s coats. “Everyone’s around, Asahi’s in the kitchen, try not to fall asleep on him.”

“That was one time!” Daichi protests as Tetsurou laughs harder. 

“Have fun!”

Tetsurou sets the bottle of wine on the counter, and Daichi sets the brownies on the food table. Tetsurou had taste-tested one on the way over; Daichi’s baking is superb as always. 

“Hey?” calls a voice.

“Hey hey?” Tetsurou calls back with a grin.

Bokuto barrels into the kitchen and slams himself into Tetsurou, lifting him up off the ground. Tetsurou laughs as his werewolf friend twirls him around once before setting him back down. 

“Best friend!” Bokuto says, directly into Tetsurou’s ear. He squeezes Tetsurou again before finally letting go, and Tetsurou is silently grateful for the fresh blood flowing through his veins. He’s not sure he could have withstood Bokuto’s attack without it. 

“Hi Bo,” Tetsurou answers. He peeks behind Bokuto’s back and sees Akaashi, patiently waiting behind his exuberant boyfriend. “Hi, Akaashi.”

“Hello, Kuroo.” He takes his place at Bokuto’s side and links their arms together. “You should use a little more caution, love.”

“Aww, Keijiii,” Bokuto says. He turns to Akaashi with a smile on his face and plants a messy kiss on the side of Akaashi’s face. “Kuroo’s like the only one who can handle me at my strongest. It’s why I love him so much.”

Akaashi grins faintly, his face turning pink in the way it usually does around Bokuto. “I suppose you’re right. How are you, Kuroo?”

They end up congregating in the kitchen, Bokuto and Akaashi, Oikawa and Ushijima, Asahi and Suga, Tetsurou and Daichi. It’s loud, the way it always is with Bokuto and Oikawa in the same room. Bokuto’s snacking and moving rapidly between conversations. Tetsurou chats with Akaashi and Ushijima and slips his hand into Daichi’s. Daichi turns, pulling his head out of his conversation with Asahi, Suga, and Oikawa. 

“I love you, you know,” he murmurs.

Tetsurou hums and leans forward to press his lips against Daichi’s. “I love you, too,” he says against Daichi’s mouth. 

“PDA jar!” Oikawa calls, tossing a piece of popcorn at Tetsurou’s cheek.

“You were seated in my lap when we were in the living room, Tooru,” Ushijima observes. 

Oikawa blushes. “Hush, Wakkun.”

Tetsurou smiles and turns his head to the window. It’s dark outside, but the atmosphere is warm and his hand is in Daichi’s, and the night has just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my team as always  
> title from "damn these vampires" by the mountain goats  
> links to socials in profile


End file.
